This invention relates to electronic translation equipment, and more particularly, to an interactive electronic translation and communications process for translating language to and from an individual.
Often in medical situations, law and order enforcement, and border control zones, it is necessary to obtain the services of human translators in order to converse or question individuals who speak a different language. Such translators may not be readily available which can cause undue delays, frustration and expenses. Moreover, in medical emergencies such delays can be life threatening.
Assuming a human translator can be located for a person who speaks a different language, an interview can be conducted between three people: (1) the interviewer, such as a doctor, nurse, or a policeman; (2) the interviewee, such the patient, suspect or other person; and (3) the translator. During a sequence of questions and answers, the interviewer can inform the interviewee of their situation or dilemma and will request an understanding or confirmation of these facts from the interviewee. If the interviewee responds in the affirmative, then the translators' job has been done. A record of the interview and written authorization from the patient will help allow a medical procedure to be carried out.
Prior interrogation systems are flawed in that many suspects brought to trial often state that their confession was illegally obtained because it was not understood properly and that the translator did not ask certain questions during the interview. The lawyer for the accused suspect is often successful to prevent the admission of or confession on the grounds that his client does not understand the translator or the translated questions. Such situations are unproductive and a burden to courts.
In medical cases, wherein a patient does not speak the native language or is injured in such a manner as to preclude speech, it means that the doctors or surgeons have to make life threatening decisions as to the procedures that need to be undertaken. If a medical procedure proceeds without patient consent and results in impairment or even death, then as a consequence litigation is likely to follow. If the doctors decide not to proceed without proper consent from the patient or a representative and the patient suffers as a result of the delay or even dies, then once again the doctors face charges of malpractice, neglect and probable litigation. Litigation costs the medical world enormous amounts of money and could be avoided or minimized by a better process or procedure. Therefore, translation is vital in hospitals where patients are at risk and a decision needs to be taken urgently to save life or to carry out a medical procedure of crucial importance to the patient well-being. Therefore, where a patient is incapable of speech or does not speak the language, it is required that a translator be present if possible, at a cost to the health service provider or the insurance company involved. Locating a translator may take too long with potentially dire consequences. Hospitals and senior medical staff are always placed in a difficult situation in such situations.
Human behavioral patterns have been studied and analyzed by scientists. Behavioral patterns can be detected in handwriting, body language, temperature changes and various human mannerisms.
There has been a major upsurge in people movement around the world and migrant and immigrant populations are putting a huge strain on government resources everywhere. These resources are needed to monitor and manage border controls ensuring safety for citizens and to protect inhabitants from acts of terrorism. Also, because of the upsurge in people entering or immigrating to numerous countries, there has been a sharp rise in costs associated with translation services that are needed to communicate with these peoples in many languages and dialects.
Reliance on human translators is costly and burdensome for immigration officers, police forces, the judiciary, medical facilities, welfare agencies, and other government offices. The need and availability of reliable translators also creates many logistical problems.
In law enforcement, the police typically have to deal with many situations on the road in cities, towns and in other remote locations away from their headquarters. The need to obtain witness statements and or to communicate with a suspect or victim often requires a translator. A witness, victim or suspect may speak a different language. Police or other law enforcement personnel are obliged to obtain statements and information and often have to arrange for local translators to be on site where victims, witnesses or suspects do not speak the native language.
In military operations and applications, there is a great need to be able to communicate with indigenous populations involved in conflicts around the world and it is vital for interrogation as well as rebuilding the infrastructure of the societies. The use of translators is a highly dangerous occupation and human translators are often targeted and killed while carrying out their duties.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide an improved communications process, which overcomes most, if not all of the preceding problems.